


Let It Fly

by CatchingFireFast



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Catching Fire Spoilers, F/M, Hunger Games, Peeta - Freeform, catchingfire, effie - Freeform, haymitch - Freeform, katnis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingFireFast/pseuds/CatchingFireFast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story with Katniss's POV after she shot that arrow :) Please Read,Forever sucking at writing summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let It Fly

Katniss's POV:

"That bastard, he promised me he would save Peeta not me, even though Peeta begged for my life we had an agreement that Peeta would be safe."

I thought to myself

It was all still so unclear what had happened back in the arena before I broke the force field with that arrow. One thing I knew for sure though was that I should have never let Peeta out of my sight.

"We should have never split up" I whisper.

"Damn right sweetheart" I didn't notice him at first, or I tried to ignore his presence.

"What do you want Haymitch?" I asked.

"I want you to know the capitol has the boy an-" I cut him off "I know the capitol has Peeta I know president Snow is probably-" this time Haymitch cuts me off " Probably beating the living day out of him..but let's not assume the worst just yet."

We sat in silence for a minute and as Haymitch was going to the door I managed to ask him " Do you think .. that Snow will kill Peeta? to hurt me?"

He turned and faced me "I don't know, but I don't doubt he will try." with that Haymitch left. 

I went over to the window where Peeta and I sat before the first games we were chosen to be in. Keeping the pearl he gave me in one hand I buried my face into my knees.

A few minutes passed and it seemed like forever before I looked out the window, remembering how we both couldn't sleep that night. Remembering that if it wasn't for Peeta throwing me that loaf of bread in the rain, Prim and I would have starved to death.

That same boy is now in danger because of me, Snow had threatened to destroy 12 and all of my loved ones along with it unless I convinced him my love for Peeta was true and not some lie to survive the games.

I recalled telling Gale of the things Snow said which put him in danger too, he proposed the same idea we had before the first games. Although running off into the woods we hunted in everyday seemed like a good idea right now, dissapearing was also a good idea and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't right now.

Peeta was trapped by Snow by the capitol and I needed to save him.

There was a knock at the door and I instantly said "come in"

 


	2. Back To 12

That knock was Haymitch coming to inform me that we were going back to 12 and he had some info on Peeta's condition but that would have to wait until tomorrow.Oh and that we were headed back to 12 which made me anxious

The next morning I found him sitting at the mahogany dining table eating breakfast

"Nice table. Effie would have loved it ... it's mahogany"

I smiled letting Haymitch know even though he betrayed me by not saving Peeta instead, I still needed him to help me with whatever the capitol was going to throw at us.

_Peeta Peeta Peeta_

was he all I could think about right now? of course he mattered to me even though I didn't want to believe it I knew I was falling for him I knew I loved him. I didn't want to love someone in that way I'd seen what it did to my mother but I guess I did love Peeta.

Haymitch started to speak "The boy is fine for now, Effie is there with him, she'll give me regular daily updates on him from now on" I offer a small smile and he knows I'm relieved.

when we reach 12 it's different, not as bad as it used to be but not much of an improvement either. The hovercraft lands and I'm greeted by most people in 12 all of which I know on a first name basis.

The two people I'm most excited to see are my mother and Prim,I know Gale was keeping food on their table and I remind myself to thank him later.

"Katniss!" Prim is so happy to see me alive after we didn't get to say goodbye last time. I knew they'd seen what happened back in the arena but didn't ask about it they didn't want to upset me and for now I am grateful they don't say much more then the usual.

Snow had made the threat of destroying 12 but had not acted on his words. That was the thing about our district, it didn't change much but living conditions improved none the less.

I walked through town to Mellark family's bakery. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes when I saw Mr Mellark and his two other sons baking in the window.

I thought about forcing myself to go and apologize to them, but what should I say? explain how Haymitch was supposed to save Peeta instead?How he was supposed to keep him alive no matter what?

So many questions owned my mind in that moment and I felt as if I couldn't breath until I heard a small beeping noise.

It was a pager hooked onto my belt and as soon as I realized it ment for me to return and speak with Haymitch I did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I Put this story on Archive for more people to read/comment on so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
